


Things are better if I stay

by xxxfrerardtrash666xxx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfrerardtrash666xxx/pseuds/xxxfrerardtrash666xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is alone again and needs someone badly, who will come to his aid in desperate times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are better if I stay

Gerard walks down the street, his hands are shoved into his pockets, it's nighttime so Gerard can't see much at all. He hears an unknown voice call out "Where you heading to, faggot?" Gerard tightens up his fists and keeps walking. Three men approach him. Gerard has no idea what to do. So he runs as fast as he can, only to get the shit beaten out of him. After  
30 minuets of getting beat up and 40 laying on the street, he gets up and staggers to his appartment. He hears laughing in the distance   
Gerard walks into his apartment, he looks at his top drawer which contains; sleeping pills, anti-depressants, and some razor blades. He promised himself he wouldn't hurt himself again. After moments of consideration, he walks up to the drawer, takes out the sleeping pills and razor blades. Crying, he walks to the bathroom, locks the door, and opens the bottle. The razor was pressed against his skin, he slid it along his wrist, wincing at the sudden burn of the pain. A tear slipped down his cheek and hit the fresh wound, it burned so badly.  
"Gerard?" A familiar voice questions.  
"Fuck..." Gerard whispers to the empty room.  
"Gerard, I know you're in there, come out right now!" The voice is stern and weary  
"Why should I?" Gerard taunts, he sounds sick  
"Because...Gerard, I fucking love you and I know you're trying to die, your pills are missing." Gerard was startled. This wasn't Milkey's voice. Not either of his parents. It was Frank. Why did Frank love him? He was so messed up. He didn't deserve a person like Frank. He heard a crack and a loud bang. Frank had knocked the door down. Tears were streaming down Frank's face. Frank took the bottle of pills and slapped them out of Gee's hand. He rummaged through the drawer and found a first aid kit. The cut was bleeding badly. Frank did what he had to. "Gerard." Frank's commands. No answer. "GERARD!" Frank screams, a slight groan. "Okay," Frank said in his most soothing voice possible. "This might hurt..." Frank opened the bottle of hydrogen-peroxide and dumped it on Gerard's wound.  
Gerard grunted.  
"Gee, is gonna be okay." Frank places a soft kiss on Gerard's forehead. He gets gauze and gently wraps it around Gerard's wrist. He gently strokes Gerard's hair, whispering a song his mother would sing to him as a child, until Gerard and Frank both fall asleep.  
Gerard woke up and looked at his wrist. Who helped him? He gets up and staggers into his messy room to find a note on his bed " Dear Gee, I love you a lot. It really hurt me to see you like you were last night, so I decided to grab something for you. Should be back soon!  
Love, Frankie. Xoxo." Gerard reluctantly walked down stairs to find Frank sitting down at the table, two plates were set up and coffee was in both mugs. Frank shot up at the sight of Gerard and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Please, Gee, never do that ever again." Frank whined.  
"You love me right Frankie?"   
"As long as you love me, I'll never do it again."   
The shorter boy got up on his tip-toes to gently kiss Gerard on the cheek, he moved closer to his ear and whispered "Gee, I made pancakes." Gerard and Frank stood there in the middle of the kitchen, laughing. And for the first time ever, Gerard felt home.  
The boys talked, laughed, cried, and ate in a total of 1 hour. Frank looked into Gerard's hazel eyes and said "Gee, I just want you to know, I love you and I-" Frank was interrupted by Gerard smashing his lips into Frank's. Frank couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft moan against Gerard's lips. Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and pulled him closer. Moaning, Gerard grabbed Frank's dick through his jeans. Frank sucked in air and felt his knees go weak. He loved Gerard so much and this is what he dreamed of. Gerard grabbed the fabric of Frank's jeans and pulled them off in a swift motion. He did the same for Frank's boxers. Frank took off his shirt while Gerard kissed his pale thighs. Kissing Frank's neck, right where his scorpion tattoo is, Frank let out a loud moan. Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's hard cock and started slowly moving up and down. "Gee-please." Frank moaned out. Peppering Frank's body in kisses, he slowly moved down to Frank's thighs. He put his mouth on the tip of Frank's dick. "Gee. Ohmigod. PleasePlease." Frank breathed out. Gerard took in as much of  
Frank as he could. Frank hit the back of his throat and started bucking up his hips. Gerard made the sexiest noises. That alone would send Frank over the edge. Frank thrust himself further into Gee's throat as his breath sped up. "Im gonna cu-" Frank came down Gerard's throat. Gerard swallowed, and kissed Frank again. "We should do this again." Gerard whispered to Frank.  
"Hey." Frank says  
"What?" Gerard chirps   
"I love you." Frank says, playing with Gerard's hair.  
"I love you too Frankie." Gerard says, giggling. Gerard rests his head in the crook of Frank's neck, and sang the same song Frank sang to him when he was hurt. It was a beautiful song. Gerard snuggled up close to Frank and whispered "so long, and goodnight." Into Frank's ear. Frank giggled and pushed the hair out of Gerard face. They cuddled close together and fell asleep. Gerard knew Frank was all he needed, and that he could live again.


End file.
